


Cure for the Pain

by Evvienna



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Co-workers, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Stress Relief, Trauma, Workplace Sex, dealing with stress, irrational behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evvienna/pseuds/Evvienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Martinsson has to deal with a very traumatic work-related experience which makes his female co-worker worry for his well-being. He reacts to her attempts of comfort differently than she expects...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure for the Pain

Magnus was a picture of sheer and utter misery.   
He sat in the office of the Ystad police station, his arms propped on his thighs, head in hands, breathing slowly and deeply.  
It was the first time in his career he had shot and killed someone. And he was devastated about it.   
The situation had been dangerous and tricky, and if he hadn´t shot this man, a killer of many innocents, that criminal would have very likely escaped. Magnus hadn´t planned to wound him lethally, but the killer had turned his body while Magnus shot and so the bullet met his chest and tore right through his heart.  
Instant death.  
As far as I knew Magnus, he had always known it was a risk in his job, and that the day when it would happen would come, but he always rather suppressed that image.  
He thought, that´s what he told me once, a good cop wouldn´t have to shoot someone. He could always get out of situations staying level-headed, with calm discussion and fair reasoning.  
It was not that he hadn´t tried, but fate was unkind this time. 

It had gone quiet in the rooms and hallways. Everyone was gone.  
They all let him alone. Even Kurt. They all could not or didn´t want to deal with Magnus´ shock. Or they simply didn´t see it. Only because he stayed so calm on the outside didn´t mean he wasn´t seething inside.  
I watched him for a little while and reflected about what to say to him. He didn´t move on his chair. He sat there in complete catatonia.  
“Magnus, is there something I can do for you? You want to go out, knock back a few drinks and talk?”  
That´s when he looked up to me, with a very afflicted look on him.  
We had been colleagues for a year or so, and though we never talked much aside from work, I could tell we liked each other. We worked together often; I liked his prudent approach of things, his determination for his work and his snappiness made me giggle very often.  
And though I deemed him to be attractive, I would have never risked our good teamwork with obviously flirting with him.  
He ran his hands through his curls and sighed, then placed his palms on his thighs, rubbing them on his jeans.  
“I don´t know… can you stay here with me, just a little? I don´t want to go home.”  
I was surprised by how honest he was.  
“I´ll get us some coffee from the vending machine.”  
Magnus nodded, then stretched his arms and legs out and shook them to release a bit of the tension in his limbs.  
When I came back with the two steaming plastic cups in my hands, he stood, holding on to the edge of the table with one hand, and when he noticed me, he wiped over his eyes with his fingers.   
He had been crying.  
I placed the cups next to the computer and a bit unsure of what I was supposed to do, I decided to just walk over to him.  
His reddened eyes fluttered a bit, along with his lips. I felt no other option than to open my arms and wrap them around him. On my tiptoes I stood there, arms around him tightly, tapping my hand on his blade bone, and he snuggled into me immediately, burying his head in the well between my shoulder and neck.  
Quietly he started sobbing, pressing himself to me, and I could barely breathe in his tight embrace.  
Only now I noticed how skinny he was, so tall but with face of a young boy. And he certainly felt like a boy, clinging to me so helplessly like I was his lifebuoy.   
His enormous but slender hands ran over my back, but I held mine still. I felt it to be inappropriate to caress him or touch him in any other way than a comforting friend would do.  
He breathed heavily, snuffling, I felt him shaking and I felt so sorry for him.   
Suddenly the sobbing stopped, and Magnus´ head turned a little, his face pressed into my hair, inhaled deeply, and his mouth wandered down my neck.  
Taken aback, I could not move, and his kisses became bolder. His tongue licked over my larynx, his hands grasped my lower back and behind, until his lips were on mine and he entered them predatorily, his soft tongue conquering my mouth without asking for permit.  
My astonishment was considerable, but Magnus was in an exceptional situation and I liked him and felt attracted to him, so I humoured him.  
He forced me to the table, his tongue deep in my mouth, my hands in his curls and on his neck, and his low groans in my ear sounded so coveting.  
Impatiently he tore my blouse open and the little buttons flew across the room, while his tongue traced down my neck and collarbone. His hands slipped under my blouse behind my back, swiftly opened the hooks of my bra, just enough to loosen it a little and to uncover my breasts.  
Voraciously he started sucking my nipples, one after the other, and being both so overwhelmed and thrilled with what was happening, I lay my head back and moaned softly, tousling his hair with both hands.  
When he came back to my mouth, he suckled on my lower lip one last time, quick and hard, until, with one determined movement, he turned me around, bended me over the desk and spread my legs apart with his.   
Magnus took a step back and all I heard was the noise of him unzipping his pants.  
It was the most arousing sound I could think of, so full of promise of what was to come.   
Feeling his warmth against me from behind as he came back closer, he lifted my skirt, rapidly pulled my panties down, and leaned over me.   
His hot breath against my neck, his big hand held on to my hips and with the other, he guided his rock hard cock to my already slick entrance and thrust in me without mercy.  
He wasn´t gentle or careful, he just shoved his large cock in and drilled in me without cease.  
My moans mixed with his, and he felt good, so deep and fulfilling.  
I reached back and wanted to grab his head to kiss him, but he yanked my hand away and raised his body up, clutching my hips and pounded, fast and unforgiving, breathing noisily, uttering little deep groans until he finally reared up, tilt his head back, whimpered and filled me with his hot seed, pumping it even deeper with those last little rocks of his hips he performed during coming.

He sunk on my back, with a racing heart, held on to me for a moment until his cock glided out of me, leaving a wet trace of semen on the insides of my thighs.  
I was still aroused and horny, but for some reason I wasn´t angry with him for not taking care of my orgasm. I didn´t want to touch myself either while we fucked, it was just about him, that´s what I wanted this to be. Just giving him the chance for a bit of release and stress relief.  
I turned around, leant against the desk and tried to identify the look on Magnus´ face.   
He still gasped, but looked so vulnerable and in consternation.  
“I´m so sorry,“ he whispered, “that was wrong. Sorry, I have to go.”  
He pulled up the zip fastener, looked at me a last time and disappeared out of the room.  
I wiped the rest of his cum off my pussy, slipped back into my panties, got dressed and left the office, with a weird, uneasy feeling.

It was my day off the next day, and I spent it with different activities to distract me from overthinking last nights´ events.  
Late evening, I had just sat down on my sofa to continue reading a book, the doorbell rang.  
I didn´t expect anyone, so I was a little concerned. Late visitors usually bore bead news.  
Magnus stood there, still looking all lost, but obviously trying his best to appear calm and collected.  
“Hi,“ he began shyly.   
“I wanted to come around and apologize for my behaviour yesterday. I wasn´t myself. Everything went out of control and fucking you felt like the only outlet at that moment.”  
“You really know how to make a girl feel special,” I stated ironically.  
Magnus sighed and looked even more desperate now.  
“No, I honestly like you and you´re like, really really pretty, but you know, we´re workmates… erm, do you think I can come in?”  
We sat down on the couch after Magnus had slipped out of his jacket and shoes.  
“Look, I´m really sorry, I was really selfish and really confused and...”  
“And you say the word really a lot, really an awful lot...”  
Magnus chuckled, and I joined in.  
Suddenly he placed his hand on my cheek and leaned forward to kiss me.  
His lips felt so warm and soft, so differently than last night. He tasted like chewing gum and diet coke.  
I could not help it and gave in immediately, though the warning bells shrilled in my head.  
He did this last night and think of how that ended!  
Magnus apparently sensed my reservation and broke from me, again with a concerned look on his face.  
“If you don´t want this, it´s perfectly fine with me…”  
I considered for a moment, then I grinned.  
“Really?” I snorted and had trouble holding back from breaking out in laughter.  
“Really. “ A slight smile lifted the corners of his mouth.  
“Bullshit. I want this. Just be a little more tender than last night.”  
“Sure,“ Magnus whispered and took my face into his big, delicate hands.  
Now I was the one who leaned towards him, pressing my lips on his, our both heads shifted to the side, as our tongues started to play with each other, my arms enlacing him and pulling him tight and close to me.  
While we kissed, he managed to slip out of his jacket and I got out my shirt.  
I crawled over him, what made him fall back on the couch, and now I got surer and surer that this was the right thing to do.  
I wanted to fuck him, I wanted to have that huge hard cock inside me, fill me, stretch me with its impressive girth while his hands were all over me, I wanted to fuck all the pain, the angst and the trauma away. And I wanted to come, with him, over and over again.  
I bowed down to kiss him, sucked his tongue into my mouth, and quickly unbuttoned his shirt, baring his pale chest, running my fingers over the soft skin.  
Magnus groaned lightly as I kissed down his torso, and nimbly unzipped his pants, where a big hard bulge had built a not so little tent with the tight fabric.  
“Lift your hips.”  
Magnus did as he was told and it proved to be a bit of work to get those pants and briefs down those alarmingly long legs.  
His massive cock presented itself in the hardest glory; I sat right on Magnus´ thighs, bowed my head, fetched it and started stroking it with long but forceful licks, all the way up and down the whole length, circling the hot thick head with the tip of my tongue, until I swallowed it whole, let it reach down far my throat, only to retract it a little and suck on it.  
Magnus´ hips coiled up along with my mouth´s movements, for minutes, his hands tangled my hair and as his moans got louder, I stopped.   
I didn´t want to finish things before they even started.  
When I looked up and gave him brazen smile, he just lay there, eyes fixed on me and breathing through an open mouth, his chest heaving.  
I got up from the sofa, quickly removed my pants and my underwear, and stood there in front of him. He reached out for me and caressed over my naked flesh, in a gesture that felt so intimate and loving it sent shivers down my spine.  
“You are beautiful.” I just smiled softly and placed a little kiss on each knuckle of his hand.  
After jumping right back on top of him, I whispered: “Move down a little.”  
Magnus slid down on the sofa, I crawled right over him until his handsome face was perfectly imbedded between my thighs, and I offered him my open, wet cunt.  
Without any hesitation, Magnus raised his head a little and started licking my clit tenderly, almost carefully, just concentrating on my most sensitive spot, stroking up and down, surrounding it with his soft tongue tip, while his hand slipped between my thighs from behind and two fingers entered my wet hole.  
I could not resist to slowly sway my hips in the rhythm of his licking, while I reached down to caress his sweet face and play with those soft curls.  
His licks were of such a softness and slowness, he took his time but I was so horny and unsatisfied from last night´s fuck that I wanted and needed more.  
Suddenly for Magnus, I softly tilt his head back down to the sofa cushion with my hand, reached behind me, grabbed his huge cock, moved my pelvis up from his face, and with a little move downwards on his body, I sunk onto his waiting erection.  
We gave a deep groan as we finally coalesced, and Magnus´ hands rested on my hips and I felt so wonderfully filled.  
I started to move, and quickly right away, as I yearned for satisfaction, and I wanted it fast.  
“Magnus, baby, put your thumb right there, “ I moaned hoarsely as I undulated and rocked my hips on his, and placed his thumb on my clit, the spot that was so fucking hard and wet from his saliva and my own juices.  
He understood and placed his digit, and without any further instruction, he started to fondle the swollen bud gently.  
My thrusts increased in its vigour and pace, whereas his thumb still stroked carefully, and while his and my groans rose more and more to a hectic staccato, I felt my orgasm roll in.  
It was easy to say that Magnus was there soon as well, his eyes were closed, his brows furled, and when he cried out in absolute pleasure, I felt his cum, once more, fill the contracting walls of my climaxing pussy.  
Drained, in the truest sense of the word, I fell on his chest, hearing and feeling his rushing pulse.  
We panted; little droplets of sweat accumulated on our heated bodies, and Magnus closed his arms around me.  
“Fuck,” he wheezed.  
“Fuck indeed,“ I smiled, raising my head to look at him.  
“Are you feeling a little better than yesterday?” I asked with true concern, and wiped a curl from his forehead.  
Magnus only nodded quietly.  
“This helped, but I might need more than sex to deal with this situation and get it out of my head.”  
“I know there is no cure for this pain. It takes time. If there is anything I can do, let me know. Anything, like talking, drinking or fucking.”  
Suddenly a little smile emerged on Magnus handsome face.  
“Really?”  
I laughed out loud.  
“Like, really really.”


End file.
